


Not alone anymore.

by orphan_account



Category: The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Criticism is welcome !, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry I'm touch deprived and haven't slept in 2 days ^_- Also very short, sorry.
Kudos: 7





	Not alone anymore.

Roy was sitting on the couch, lazily having his arm thrown over George's shoulder as he leaned against Roy, sleeping on his shoulder. Jeff's head was in Roy's lap with his other hand tangled in Jeff's hair, Tom was, for some reason, draped on top of Jeff. Bob was sitting in George's lap, his short frame was slumped against George with his hands loosely holding Bob in place. Roy peacefully fell asleep, surrounded by his friends.

-Well that was quite bad and short but okay-


End file.
